Chapter 30 Neo VS Makoto
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Sailor Jupiter gives her first and maybe her last duel


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 30**

**NEO ****VS****MAKOTO**

Έτσι λοιπόν ξεκίνησαν για να βρουν τον Neo ο οποίος δεν είχε κουνηθεί από τη θέση του. Περίμενε υπομονετικά την κατάλληλη στιγμή. Μόλις τις είδε να εμφανίζονται, το σκοτάδι τον κύκλωσε ξανά...:

-Καλώς ήρθατε...

-Neo...Άκουσέ με...Προσπάθησε να πει η Sailor Jupiter.

-Να σε ακούσω...; Άδικος κόπος. Ο Neo που ξέρατε δεν υπάρχει πια! Ξεχάστε την ειρωνεία και την κοροϊδία σε βάρος μου!

-Δεν μπορώ να το πιστέψω...Η σκοτεινή σου πλευρά έχει πάρει τον έλεγχο ολοκληρωτικά...

-Mako...Δεν μπορείς να αποφύγεις να μονομαχήσεις μαζί μου...Και το στοίχημα θα είναι το μεγαλύτερο! Η ίδια σου η ζωή!!! Ένας από τους δυο μας...θα πεθάνει!!!

-Τι είναι αυτά που λες; Αντέδρασε η Sailor Mercury.

-ΣΙΩΠΗ!!! Είπε τότε αυτός κι έστρεψε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας προς το μέρος τους με το σύμβολο να ακτινοβολεί. Άλλη μια κουβέντα και δεν θα βρίσκεστε πια εδώ!!!

-Περίμενε! Ξέρω πως θέλεις εμένα! Άσ'τες αυτές έξω από το παιχνίδι! Πολέμησε μαζί μου! Του είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter αποφασιστικά.

-Τώρα μίλησες σωστά! Τώρα άκου με προσεκτικά χωρίς να διακόπτεις! Θα παίξουμε με τους δικούς μου κανόνες. Θα πάρω αυτό που θέλω από εσάς σύντομα, αλλά για να το κάνω αυτό, εμείς οι δύο θα μονομαχήσουμε!!!

-Είσαι τρελός!!!

-Αρνήσου και θα τα χάσετε όλα!!!

-Neo, ξέρω ότι με ακούς, το μυαλό σου έχει κυριευθεί από το θυμό σου και τη δίψα σου για εκδίκηση για ότι έχεις πάθει. Πρέπει να σε σώσω, κατάλαβες; Και δεν θα σταματήσω μέχρι να το πετύχω. Υποσχεθήκαμε ο ένας στον άλλο να είμαστε για πάντα μαζί και δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση να αθετήσω την υπόσχεσή μου. Ξέρω πως κανείς και τίποτα δεν είναι αρκετά καλό για να σε ελέγξει αλλά ο θυμός και η οργή μέσα στην καρδιά του καθενός είναι κάτι το διαφορετικό, ξέρω πως είσαι εκεί μέσα και θα σε ελευθερώσω, καμιά δύναμη δεν είναι τόσο μεγάλη όσο η αγάπη μας. Σε παρακαλώ πες κάτι...

Εκείνος όμως την αγνόησε και γύρισε την πλάτη του.

-Δεν θα με σώσεις ποτέ, εκτός αν με ακολουθήσεις. Είπε και κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος που θα μονομαχούσαν

-Neo! Περίμενε! Προσπάθησε να πει χωρίς αποτέλεσμα καθώς σκεφτόταν:

«Τι να κάνω; Σίγουρα αυτή η μάχη είναι παγίδα, αν όμως δεν πάω, δεν θα μπορέσω ποτέ να τον ελευθερώσω...»

-Ότι κι αν κάνεις, δεν μπορείς να το αποφύγεις! Είστε όλες στο έλεός μου! Είπε καθώς πήγαινε στην αρένα και οι άλλες τον ακολουθούσαν. Μετά από λίγα λεπτά, έφτασαν στο πεδίο της μάχης. Και ο Neo ανέλαβε να εξηγήσει:

-Εδώ είμαστε λοιπόν, αυτό θα είναι το μέρος που θα δώσεις την πρώτη και τελευταία σου μονομαχία! Είπε και τους μετέφερε όλους για άλλη μια φορά στο τρομερό Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

-Εντάξει, ας μονομαχήσουμε, αν έτσι πρέπει να σε σώσω...Απάντησε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Όπως θα έχεις ήδη αντιληφθεί, μιλάμε για Παιχνίδι Σκιών και το λάθος δεν είναι επιλογή. Όποιος χάσει όλους τους πόντους ζωής του, θα πεθάνει...Είπε ο Neo γελώντας...Και αν σου πέρασε καμιά ηλίθια ιδέα να αρνηθείς να μονομαχήσεις, καλύτερα να το ξανασκεφτείς. Δεν πρόκειται κανείς να βγει από εδώ μέχρι η μονομαχία να τελειώσει.

Μόλις το είπε αυτό έβγαλε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και το κάρφωσε στο έδαφος, μόλις το έκανε, τέσσερις σπείρες ξεπετάχτηκαν και καθεμιά είχε σαν στόχο τις άλλες τέσσερις Πολεμίστριες Sailor για να τις φυλακίσει.

-Ποιο είναι το νόημα όλων αυτών Neo;!!! Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Jupiter σε έντονο ύφος.

-Έπρεπε να λάβω τα μέτρα μου ώστε κανείς σας να μην τολμήσει να ανακατευτεί, αν δοκιμάσετε να διακόψετε τη μονομαχία, θα σφίξω αυτές τις σπείρες και οι ψυχές σας θα γίνουν ένα πολύ ωραίο δώρο στις σκιές. Μια λανθασμένη κίνηση λοιπόν και θα τελειώσουν όλα...

-Αρκετά!!! Δεν πρόκειται να συμμετέχω σε αυτό το επικίνδυνο παιχνίδι!!!

-Νομίζεις πως σου αφήνω άλλη επιλογή;!!! Είπε τότε ο Neo γελώντας μοχθηρά. Όταν οι πόντοι ζωής σου φτάσουν στο μηδέν, θα χάσεις τη ζωή σου!!!

-Όπως θες!!! Θα μονομαχήσω μέχρι το θάνατο! Υποσχέθηκα ότι δεν θα αφήσω να πάθεις τίποτα και δεν θα κάνω πίσω ούτε τώρα!!! Ας μονομαχήσουμε!!! Θα παίξω με τις κάρτες σου! Και είμαι σίγουρη πως δεν τις έχεις διαγράψει στιγμή από το μυαλό σου!!!

-Τώρα νομίζω ότι μπορούμε να ξεκινήσουμε τι λέτε...; Ανακάτεψε τις κάρτες σου και ξεκινάμε!!!

Καθώς ανακάτευε, σκεφτόταν την τακτική που θα ακολουθούσε. Και της ήρθε η ιδέα όταν είδε τη δική της κάρτα:

«Αυτή η κάρτα ίσως είναι το κλειδί όλης της μάχης. Ξέρω πολύ καλά ότι ο Neo αγαπάει αυτήν την κάρτα όπως ακριβώς κι εμένα. Αν τη χρησιμοποιήσω σωστά, ίσως τα καταφέρω...Μόνο σε αυτό μπορώ να βασιστώ για να ελευθερώσω την καρδιά του από την οργή...»

-Είσαι έτοιμη να μονομαχήσεις;!

-Είμαι! Ας το κάνουμε!

-Ετοιμάσου να χάσεις ανόητη!

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ!!!

-Ξεκίνα!!! Είναι η αρχή του τέλους για σένα!

Όταν τράβηξε τις κάρτες της, δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή πλέον:

«Δεν μπορώ να σταματήσω τη μονομαχία, γι αυτό πρέπει να προχωρήσω...Όμως το αποτέλεσμα είναι αναπόφευκτο, ένας από τους δυο μας θα πεθάνει...»

-Τι συμβαίνει Mako; Φοβάσαι τόσο πολύ να παίξεις μια κάρτα;

-Δε νομίζω! Καλώ τον Άγριο Ξιφομάχο Κέλτη! (1400) Και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Πολύ καλά! Λοιπόν πες αντίο στον ξιφομάχο σου, διότι θα παίξω την μαγική κάρτα Raigeki που θα το καταστρέψει! Και τώρα καλώ το Σπαθί του Αλιγάτορα!!! (1500) Επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής της!!!

Αμέσως ο αλιγάτορας μετά την καταστροφή του Ξιφομάχου Κέλτη, επιτέθηκε και της αφαίρεσε 1500 πόντους.

-Ο πόνος που θα σου προκαλέσω μόλις αρχίζει! Μη νομίσεις πως θα σε λυπηθώ επειδή κάποτε ήμασταν σύζυγοι!

-Αυτό μην το ξαναπείς...! Παίζω την Ασπίδα της Χιλιετίας (3000) σε θέση άμυνας.

-Νομίζεις ότι είναι αρκετό να σε προστατέψει;! Τι αφελής που είσαι...Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Hinotama! Δες προσεκτικά καθώς θα κάψω άλλους 500 από τους Πόντους Ζωής σου!

Με το που έπαιξε ο Neo αυτήν την κάρτα, οι μπάλες φωτιάς που ήρθαν από το πουθενά, σφυροκόπησαν ανελέητα την Sailor Jupiter κλείνοντάς την σε μια κόλαση φωτιάς.

-Με χτύπησες για δεύτερη φορά!

-Αρχίζεις να πανικοβάλλεσαι! Σύντομα θα βγείτε από το δρόμο μου μια για πάντα!

«Κάτι πρέπει να κάνω...Αν χάσω, θα μείνω εδώ για πάντα, αν όμως νικήσω, ο Neo θα είναι αυτός που θα πεθάνει. Κάποια λύση πρέπει να υπάρχει...» Σκεφτόταν πάλι η Sailor Jupiter καθώς είχε χάσει σχεδόν τους μισούς Πόντους Ζωής της με δύο μόνο επιθέσεις και ήταν σε τρομερά δύσκολη θέση...

-Τελείωνε Mako!!! Κάνε την κίνησή σου ΤΩΡΑ!!!

-Η κίνησή μου λοιπόν! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και καλώ την Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon (400) σε θέση επίθεσης!

-Πλάκα μου κάνεις;! Είναι πολύ αδύναμη για να τη βάλεις σε θέση επίθεσης! Εκτός βέβαια αν θέλεις να χάσεις επίτηδες για να θυσιαστείς για μένα υποτίθεται, τέλος πάντων, αν θέλεις τόσο πολύ να χάσεις, τότε θα σε βοηθήσω εγώ.

-Δε θα χάσω... κατάλαβες;! Θα σε νικήσω και θα σε ελευθερώσω από την οργή σου!

-Για να σε δω...Εμπρός Σπαθί του Αλιγάτορα! Επίθεση στην Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon!

-Στάσου! Ενεργοποιώ την ανάποδη κάρτα μου!

-Όχι! Ήταν παγίδα!

-Τώρα ο πολεμιστής σου έπεσε θύμα του Νομίσματος του Τυραννόσαυρου! Έτσι το τέρας σου αδυνάτισε κατά 500 πόντους.

-Αρκετά με τα παιχνιδάκια σου Mako, είναι καιρός να ξαναπάρω τον έλεγχο αυτής της μονομαχίας, είσαι έτοιμη; Αφού δούλεψε καλά την πρώτη φορά, γιατί να μην το ξαναδοκιμάσω; Hinotama! Επίθεση!

Για άλλη μια φορά η μπάλες φωτιάς, χτύπησαν την Sailor Jupiter με την ίδια σκληρότητα με τον Neo να το απολαμβάνει και να γελά λέγοντας:

-ΕΔΩ ΘΑ ΓΙΝΕΙ Ο ΤΑΦΟΣ ΣΟΥ MAKO!!! Μόλις σε εξαφανίσω, θα έχω κλείσει ένα μαύρο κομμάτι από τη ζωή μου!

-Neo...Αυτή τη στιγμή δεν είναι οι μπάλες φωτιάς που με κάνουν να πονάω...

-Και τι θες να πεις με αυτό...;

-Αυτό που με κάνει να πονάω περισσότερο, είναι το ότι πρέπει να πολεμήσω εναντίον σου επειδή έχεις χάσει τον αληθινό σου εαυτό...Τους λόγους για τους οποίους πάλευες μέχρι τώρα.

-Mako...Ότι κι αν λες, δεν ωφελεί...Θα σε συντρίψω...

-Neo, σε διαβεβαιώνω ότι δεν θα σε αφήσω να πάθεις τίποτε εξαιτίας του θυμού σου.

-Αλήθεια; Έτσι όπως σε βλέπω δε νομίζω να είσαι σε θέση να με απειλείς αυτή τη στιγμή.

-Ξέρω ότι ο αληθινός Neo είναι εκεί μέσα και θα τον σώσω ότι κι αν γίνει!

-Σου είπα ότι ο Neo που γνώριζες, χάθηκε για πάντα.

-Δε νομίζω...

-Κάνε την κίνησή σου τότε, όχι πως έχει σημασία δηλαδή, τίποτα απ' ότι έχεις δεν είναι δυνατό για να τα βάλει με το τέρας μου.

-Neo σταμάτα! Δεν ξέρεις τι κάνεις! Είστε ζευγάρι θυμάσαι;! Προσπάθησε να πει η Sailor Moon.

«Σωστά...Αυτό πρέπει να του θυμίσω...Πως δεν είναι μόνος. Η μοναξιά και η μη κατανόησή του από τους άλλους τον έχουν κάνει να συγκεντρώσει τόσο μεγάλη οργή. Αν του υπενθυμίσω ότι είμαι πάντα κοντά του, πιθανόν να σβήσει αυτός ο θυμός...» Σκεφτόταν η Sailor Jupiter ακούγοντας τα λόγια της Sailor Moon.

-Σειρά μου Neo! Είπε τότε και έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα. Σε παρακαλώ Καρδιά των καρτών, οδήγησε κι εμένα...Εϊπε και κλείνοντας τα μάτια, τράβηξε. Όταν είδε τι είχε στο χέρι, οι ελπίδες της αναπτερώθηκαν:

«Είναι η κάρτα μου! Η τελευταία μου ελπίδα! Όταν χρησιμοποιούσε αυτήν την τράπουλα και έπαιζε την κάρτα μου, έλεγε ότι ένα δικό μου κομμάτι ήταν μέσα του. Τώρα που την τράβηξα, πρέπει να την παίξω με σύνεση, ελπίζω μόνο να δουλέψει...»

-Είμαι σίγουρη πως είσαι εκεί μέσα, γι αυτό δώσε προσοχή καθώς θα φρεσκάρω τη μνήμη σου, με κάτι που είναι η ζωή σου ολόκληρη και δεν μπορεί να το έχεις ξεχάσει.

-Τότε κάνε την κίνησή σου!

Πριν όμως κινηθεί, έπρεπε να αποφασίσει:

«Αυτό που πρέπει να κάνω είναι να θυσιάσω δύο τέρατα, ευτυχώς έχω τόσα στην αρένα και μετά αν θέλω, μπορώ να καλέσω και τον Neo-Red Ranger χάρη στην ειδική μου ικανότητα. Από τη άλλη όμως, μη γνωρίζοντας πλέον τι κάρτες έχει ο Neo, μπορεί να μπω σε κίνδυνο καθώς μπορεί να έχει κάτι που θα με καταστρέψει, γι αυτό πρέπει να προσέχω...Με 1500 Πόντους Ζωής μόνο, δεν έχω πολλά περιθώρια»

-Προχώρα! Γιατί αργείς τόσο πολύ;! Της φώναξε τότε ο Neo που άρχισε να χάνει την υπομονή του...Όμως η Makoto έπρεπε να σκεφτεί κι άλλο:

«Είναι δύσκολη απόφαση....Μια στιγμή...Μπορώ να δείξω την κάρτα στον Neo χωρίς να την καλέσω, αλλά αυτή η κίνηση κρύβει μεγαλύτερο ρίσκο...Δεν είμαι σίγουρη...»

Στη μέση όμως μπήκε πάλι η Sailor Moon:

-Neo! Σε παρακαλώ ξύπνα! Είμαστε φίλοι σου και πάντα θα είμαστε! Δεν μπορεί να τα ξέχασες όλα τόσο εύκολα!

-Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Ανταλλαγή! Είπε τότε η Makoto και έβαλε την κάρτα στην υποδοχή.

-Τι ηλίθια! Κοίτα τον εαυτό σου! Πρέπει να είσαι πολύ απελπισμένη για να παίξεις μια κάρτα σαν αυτήν, αλλά αφού επιμένεις, θα χαρώ να πάρω μια κάρτα από το χέρι σου, όχι πως χρειάζομαι καμιά βοήθεια...Δείξε μου το χέρι σου.

Εκείνη του το έδειξε.

-Για να δούμε, ποια κάρτα να πάρω...; Όταν είδε τη δική της μέσα στο χέρι της τα έχασε:

-Δεν μπορεί...

-Έλα Neo, πάρε όποια κάρτα θέλεις. Ακόμα και τη δική μου...

-Δεν...μπορώ....Δεν μπορώ να την πάρω....Σημαίνει τόσα....για μένα...Έλεγε αυτός καθώς η πάλη του καλού και του κακού μέσα στο μυαλό του μαίνονταν...Όσο για την Mako, είχε κλείσει τα μάτια της για να μην βλέπει κάτι τέτοιο, όταν τα άνοιξε τον είδε να έχει το χέρι του πάνω στις κάρτες αλλά να μην έχει πάρει κάποια ακόμα, επιπλέον είχε πιάσει το κεφάλι του με το αριστερό χέρι και δεν μπορούσε να συγκεντρωθεί...:

-Όχι...όχι αυτήν...όχι...απλά...δεν...μπορώ.

Τελικά άπλωσε το χέρι του και πήρε κάποια, αλλά το αποτέλεσμα τους εξέπληξε σχεδόν όλους:

-Ναι! Το ήξερα ότι δεν θα την έπαιρνες! Είπε η Sailor Jupiter χαρούμενη.

-Και λοιπόν; Δεν χρειάζεται να το ξαναπώ πως ο Neo που ήξερες δεν υπάρχει πια. Και είμαι εδώ για να σε νικήσω χρησιμοποιώντας το οπλοστάσιό μου από μαγικές κάρτες, έτσι δε χρειάζομαι τη δική σου.

-Τώρα είμαι σίγουρη. Η καλή σου πλευρά, υπάρχει ακόμα.

-Έτσι νομίζεις ε...;

-Αυτό πιστεύεις εσύ. Τώρα ας πάρω κι εγώ μια από τις δικές σου.

-Έχεις ξοφλήσει Mako...Ότι κι αν κάνεις...

-Μπορείς να το αρνείσαι όσο θέλεις. Ένα όμως είναι σίγουρο: Ότι κι αν σε ελέγχει, δε θα το αφήσω έτσι! Σε αγαπώ κι αυτό είναι αλήθεια!

-Μην ξεγελάς τον εαυτό σου...

-Δε νομίζω! Γι αυτό δεν πήρες την κάρτα μου! Επιδή ο αληθινός Neo είναι εκεί και προσπαθεί να βγει. Κι επιδή αγαπάει αυτήν την κάρτα όσο κι εμένα!

-Αρκετά!!!

-Παραδέξου το! Όταν την είδες, ο αληθινός Neo εμφανίστηκε.

-Για ποιο πράγμα μιλάς;

-Ξέρεις πολύ καλά τι εννοώ! Θα χρησιμοποιήσω αυτήν την κάρτα για να σε φέρω πίσω!

-Καλά, ότι πεις...Ας συνεχίσουμε τώρα τη μονομαχία για να σε ξεφορτωθώ και να πάρω αυτό που ήθελα εδώ και πάρα πολλά χρόνια!

-Είναι ακόμα η σειρά μου, γι αυτό ετοιμάσου.

-Κάνε επιτέλους κίνηση να τελειώνουμε...Δεν έχεις τίποτε που θα με εμποδίσει να εξαφανίσω και τους υπόλοιπους πόντους σου!

-Τώρα θυσιάζω τα δύο τέρατά μου, για να καλέσω αυτό...Εμφανίσου SAILOR JUPITER!!! (4000)

Τότε εμφανίστηκε στην αρένα μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια του Neo...:

-Mako...Εσύ...είσαι...

-Ακριβώς Neo, πολέμησέ το. Κοίταξέ με και ελευθερώσου! Ξέρω ότι μπορείς να με θυμηθείς!

-Θυμάμαι...Σε θυμάμαι...

-Αυτό είναι! Ότι χρειάζομαι για να σε σώσω. Αν δε συνέλθεις γρήγορα, θα χαθούν όλα...Θα εξοντώσω το Σπαθί του Αλιγάτορα με τη δύναμη του κεραυνού!

Το είπε και το έκανε, η επίθεσή της κατέστρεψε το τέρας του Neo και του έκανε μεγάλη ζημιά στους Πόντους Ζωής του, για την ακρίβεια, έπεσε στους 1000

-Είσαι εκεί;

-Λυπάμαι Mako, αλλά το κόλπο σου δεν πέτυχε. Και τώρα θα αφαιρέσω ότι έχει απομείνει από τους πόντους σου και θα πάρω αυτό που έπρεπε να είχα πάρει εδώ και χρόνια. Θα σου επιτεθώ με ότι έχω και σύντομα η εκδίκηση θα είναι δική μου!

-Δεν θα το αφήσω να συμβεί...Έχω άλλη μια ιδέα...Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter κι έβγαλε το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου μαζί με τη ζώνη...

-Λοιπόν, τα παρατάς ή μήπως είσαι έτοιμη για περισσότερο; Τότε θα σε αποτελειώσω και θα πάρω αυτό που θέλω. Γι αυτό πες αντίο καθώς θα επιτεθώ στους Πόντους Ζωής σου άλλη μια φορά με ακόμη μία μαγική κάρτα Hinotama! Πέθανε Mako!!!

Η τρίτη στη σειρά επίθεση με αυτές τις φλογισμένες μπάλες, της αφαίρεσαν κι άλλους πόντους ζωής κι έπεσε ακόμη περισσότερο στους 1000 Όταν σηκώθηκε και πάλι όρθια, ο Neo τής είπε:

-Τι έπαθες,; Σε άφησε άφωνη η απευθείας επίθεσή μου;

-Άκου, δεν πρόκειται να σταματήσω αν δεν σε ελευθερώσω...Και ξέρω ακριβώς πώς θα γίνει...Είπε εκείνη κι άρχισε να κινείται προς το μέρος του με το Ξίφος του στο δεξί της χέρι.

-Πολύ αργά, τώρα θα πεθάνεις...Μόλις καλέσω τον Πολεμιστή Πύραυλο! (1500) Κάθε τέρας που χτυπάει ο Πολεμιστής Πύραυλος, χάνει 500 πόντους για τη διάρκεια αυτού του γύρου!

-Περίμενε Neo...Το ξέρω ότι με ακούς...

-Και μετά παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Φθορά!

-Το ξέρω ότι θυμάσαι...

-Σου είπα ότι άργησες ηλίθια! Πολεμιστή Πύραυλε! Επίθεση τώρα! Όταν είναι σε πλεονεκτική θέση, θα αδυνατίσει την Sailor Jupiter! Και χάρη στη μαγική μου κάρτα, χάνει άλλους 1500 πόντους κι έτσι είναι πιο αδύναμη!

Έτσι η επίθεση της έπεσε στου 2000 πόντους, αλλά η Makoto είχε κάτι άλλο στο μυαλό της και μόλις την είδε ο Neo να πέφτει, μια αναταραχή εκδηλώθηκε μέσα του...

-Κρατήσου...Θέλω να σου δώσω κάτι δικό σου...

Το κακό μέσα στην καρδιά του φαίνεται ότι άρχισε να υποχωρεί μόλις είδε την κάρτα της Jupiter να αποδυναμώνεται:

-Τι....μου....συμβαίνει...; Αυτός ο πόνος... Προσπαθούσε να πει πιάνοντας το κεφάλι του και με τα δυο χέρια...

-Αυτό κάποτε με έσωσε από το κακό...Τώρα είναι η σειρά μου να σε σώσω. Του είπε καθώς έφτασε κοντά του και το έδενε στη μέση του. Σε παρακαλώ...παρ' το.

«Ελπίζω να πετύχει αυτό, το σπαθί του με είχε γλιτώσει όταν ήμουν εγώ κυριευμένη από το κακό κι εύχομαι αυτό να γίνει και τώρα. Είμαι σίγουρη πως τα θυμάται όλα, αλλά ο θυμός και η οργή του, τον εμποδίζουν να δει καθαρά. Το μυαλό του μπορεί να είναι μολυσμένο αλλά η καρδιά του σίγουρα όχι...Γι αυτό και κάτι χτύπησε μέσα του όταν με είδε να φθείρομαι...»

-Αυτό είναι....το δικό μου...ξίφος...

Όμως πάλι το κακό επανήλθε και ο Neo τράβηξε το Ξίφος του Δικεφάλου και το σήκωσε ψηλά:

-Πες αντίο για πάντα! Φώναξε καθώς ήταν έτοιμος να το πετάξει μακριά.

-Neo...Πολέμησέ το...

-Το μόνο πράγμα που πολεμάω είστε εσείς!!! Της είπε κι ετοιμάστηκε να το πετάξει.

-Όχι Neo! Μην το κάνεις!

Ευτυχώς δεν πραγματοποίησε την απειλή του και προς στιγμήν δεν το πέταξε, μιας και φάνηκε πάλι να βρίσκει τον εαυτό του.

-Δεν πρέπει...να το...πετάξω... Είναι δικό μου...Δεν μπορώ...Αδυνατούσε να προχωρήσει κι έπεσε στα γόνατα κρατώντας σφιχτά το ξίφος...Το οποίο τελικά δεν πέταξε...Και πάλι όμως το κακό πήρε τον έλεγχο...:

-Ούτε αυτό το κόλπο σου δούλεψε Mako. Τώρα ας συνεχίσουμε, ανυπομονώ να εξαφανίσω και τους υπόλοιπους Πόντους Ζωής σου! Και καλύτερα να κάνεις γρήγορα! Η υπομονή μου εξαντλείται!

-Εντάξει! Θα σε κάνω να θυμηθείς ξανά όπως έγινε την προηγούμενη φορά! Που αναγκάστηκες να μου επιτεθείς! Μια και τελείωσε ο γύρος σου, εγώ κερδίζω τους 500 πόντους που είχα χάσει από την επίθεση του Πολεμιστή Πύραυλου και τώρα έχω 2500. Επίσης καλώ την Sailor Venus (1700) σε θέση επίθεσης! Και μετά παίζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα! Αυτό τελειώνει το γύρο μου!

-Καιρός να τελειώνουμε! Αυτή η κάρτα θα σε αποτελειώσει! Παίζω τον Πολεμιστή Πάνθηρα! (2000) Τελείωσε! Αλλά πριν επιτεθώ, θα φέρω τον Πολεμιστή Πύραυλο και πάλι σε πλεονεκτική θέση! Και θα επιτεθώ κιόλας! Είπε ο Neo κάνοντας φανερά λάθος αντί να επιτεθεί με τον Πολεμιστή Πάνθηρα. Και ο στόχος μου θα είναι η Sailor Venus!

Ο Πολεμιστής Πύραυλος επιτέθηκε με σκοπό να καταστρέψει την Sailor Venus αλλά η Sailor Jupiter είχε άλλα σχέδια:

-Όχι τόσο γρήγορα! Ενεργοποιώ την παγίδα που πήρα από σένα! Μαγική Ασπίδα Χεριού! Θα μπλοκάρω την επίθεσή σου και θα την κατευθύνω στον πάνθηρά σου! Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Χάρη στη δική σου μαγική κάρτα, χάνει 1500 πόντους και με την πλεονεκτική θέση του πολεμιστή σου, η επίθεση του πάνθηρα μηδενίζεται.

-Προχώρα και κάνε κίνηση! Τώρα που ο γύρος τελείωσε, το τέρας μου παίρνει πίσω τους 500 πόντους που έχασε.

-Σιγά το πράγμα! Δες αυτό! Θυσιάζω την Sailor Venus και θα καλέσω την Sailor Mercury! (2000) Εμπρός! Επίθεση στον Πολεμιστή Πύραυλο!

Έτσι κι έγινε, η δύναμη της Sailor Mercury, πάγωσε τον Πολεμιστή Πύραυλο και τον κατέστρεψε, αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να χάσει ο Neo άλλους 500 Πόντους Ζωής και να πέσει στους 500

-Καλή προσπάθεια, σε αντίθεση με σένα, έχω ακόμα αρκετή δύναμη! Είναι απλώς θέμα χρόνου μέχρι να σε ξεφορτωθώ...Είπε ο Neo και τράβηξε το Ζάρι του Κρανίου.

-Νέο, σύνελθε σε παρακαλώ...Πώς γίνεται να τα ξέχασες όλα...; Τη μέρα που γνωριστήκαμε...Τις περιπέτειες που περάσαμε μαζί.. το πόσες φορές ρίσκαρες τη ζωή σου για μένα, δεν μπορεί να είναι παραισθήσεις, ήμουν πάντα δίπλα σου κι εσύ το ίδιο, ξέχασες τη στιγμή που με έφερες στη ζωή όταν νίκησες τα Ιερά Θηρία; Ξέχασες τους φίλους σου...; Όλους εμάς που σε αγαπάμε...; Δεν είναι δυνατόν να μη θυμάσαι την υπόσχεση που δώσαμε...

Όσο του θύμιζε ιστορίες του παρελθόντος, άρχιζε να επανέρχεται η καλά του πλευρά

-Υποσχέθηκα....

Και πάλι όμως η σκοτεινή του πλευρά επέστρεψε:

-Τότε υπόσχομαι να σε εξαφανίσω! Παίζω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και...τελειώνω το γύρο μου! Κάνε επίθεση στο τέρας μου...Αν τολμάς...Και μόλις το κάνεις, θα σε συντρίψω!

-Όπως θέλεις! Παίζω αυτήν την κάρτα ανάποδα! Sailor Mercury! Επίθεση! Συγγνώμη αλλά αυτό είναι για το καλό σου Neo!

-Είσαι πολύ πιο ανόητη απ' ότι φανταζόμουν! Της απάντησε εκείνος γελώντας. Έπεσες κατευθείαν στην παγίδα μου κι αυτό θα σου κοστίσει! Μόλις η Πολεμίστριά σου επιτεθεί, είσαι τελειωμένη!

-Μην είσαι τόσο σίγουρος! Sailor Mercury, σάρωσε τον πάνθηρά του με την παγωμένη σου επίθεση!

-Λάθος! Αποκαλύψου Ζάρι του Κρανίου! Και για να σιγουρευτώ ότι η κίνησή μου θα πετύχει, θα προσθέσω κι αυτήν την κάρτα! Το Ευγενικό Ζάρι! Η επίθεσή σου σταματάει! Με το Ευγενικό Ζάρι θα αυξήσω τη δύναμη του τέρατός μου ανάλογα με τον αριθμό που θα ρίξει και με το Ζάρι του Κρανίου, θα μειώσω τη δύναμη του δικού σου!

-Ξανασκέψου το! Αποκαλύπτω τη μαγική κάρτα Αντί-Μαγείας! Και θα τη χρησιμοποιήσω για να καταστρέψω τη μαγική σου κάρτα! Συγγνώμη που σε απογοητεύω αλλά δεν πρόκειται να αυξήσεις την επίθεση του τέρατός σου!

Όπως κι έγινε. Το Ευγενικό Ζάρι καταστράφηκε, αλλά το Ζάρι του Κρανίου παρέμεινε...

-Όμως μπορώ να αδυνατίσω το δικό σου τέρας! Είπε αυτός και το ζάρι έπεσε, όμως το αποτέλεσμα δεν ήταν ικανοποιητικό:

-Τι;! Μόνο δύο;!

-Δυστυχώς για σένα, η επίθεση της Sailor Mercury, κόπηκε στη μέση!

Ήταν όμως αρκετή για να καταστρέψει τον Πολεμιστή Πάνθηρα και να αφαιρέσει άλλους 200 Πόντους Ζωής και να τον αφήσει μόνο με 300

-Τίποτε δεν τελείωσε ακόμη! Είπε ο Neo και τράβηξε την επόμενη κάρτα του:

-Και τώρα;

-Αυτή η κάρτα είναι ακριβώς ότι χρειάζομαι! Με το Μετέωρο της Καταστροφής θα σε εξαφανίσω με ένα μόνο χτύπημα και θα σε βγάλω αό το δρόμο μου μια για πάντα!!!

-Όχι αν δεν σε ελευθερώσω από την οργή σου πρώτα!

-Έφτασε επιτέλους η στιγμή που περίμενα...

-Έλα Neo...Αυτή είναι η τελευταία μας ευκαιρία.

Τότε ο Neo άρχισε να θυμάται πάλι τις περιπέτειές του, όλα όσα πέρασαν μαζί, από την αρχή μέχρι το τέλος,, όλη του η ζωή περνούσε από μπροστά του σαν μια ταινία, από τη γνωριμία τους μέχρι τη στιγμή που νίκησε τα Ιερά Θηρία...Όσο θυμόταν η σκοτεινή του πλευρά εξασθενούσε κι άρχιζε να συνέρχεται.....:

-Το παρελθόν μου...Όλα είναι αληθινά...Δεν μπορώ να το κάνω...ΟΧΙ!!!

-Αυτό είναι...! Να είσαι δυνατός!!!

Εκεί που όλα έδειχναν ότι θα τελείωνε αναίμακτα αυτή η μάχη, η σκοτεινή του πλευρά έκανε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια:

-Ενεργοποιώ το Μετέωρο της καταστροφής!!!

Με την ενεργοποίηση της κάρτας αυτής, ο ουρανός σκοτείνιασε και μια μεγάλη φλογισμένη μπάλα εμφανίστηκε με κατεύθυνση την Sailor Jupiter...

-Ή τώρα ή ποτέ... Κάρτα παγίδα...Άνοιξε! Χάρη στο Μυστικό Refpanel, θα απορροφήσω την επίθεσή σου! Και τώρα είναι η σειρά μου...

Η επόμενη κάρτα που τράβηξε, ήταν ο Αιώνιος Δικέφαλος Αετός, αν τον καλούσε, θα νικούσε τη μονομαχία, όμως θα έχανε κάτι πολύ σπουδαιότερο...Από τη μια στιγμή στην άλλη βρέθηκε αντιμέτωπη με μια πολύ δύσκολη απόφαση:

«Είναι η τελευταία μου ελπίδα, μόνο αν δει το δικό του πλάσμα στα μάτια, θα συνέλθει ολοκληρωτικά. Αν όμως δεν πετύχει...; Πρέπει να ρισκάρω...θα τον σώσω...Το υπόσχομαι...

-Εντάξει, δεν ήθελα να γίνει έτσι αλλά αυτός είναι ο μόνος τρόπος να σε κάνω να θυμηθείς. Ξέρω ότι είσαι εκεί. Ξέρω ότι με ακούς...Και θα σε φέρω πίσω...

-Τι έχεις στο νου σου...;

-Λυπάμαι γι αυτό...Αλλά είναι γραφτό να γίνει. Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική μου ικανότητα! Εμφανίσου Neo-Red Ranger! (5000) και μάλιστα θα τον ενισχύσω κατά 1500 πόντους με τη δική του μαγική κάρτα. Το Ενεργειακό Σπαθί! Κοίτα τον εαυτό σου, τον αληθινό σου εαυτό! Κανένα σκοτάδι δεν μπορεί να σε κρατήσει δέσμιο! Του είπε κι άρχισε να δακρύζει...Ο Neo δεν απάντησε και τότε αυτή συνέχισε:

-Θυσιάζω...Την Sailor Jupiter...Την Sailor Mercury...και τον Neo-Red Ranger...για να καλέσω...

-Μη μου πεις ότι...

-Σωστά κατάλαβες. Καιρός να δεις τον δικό σου Θεό!!!

Όταν τα τρία τέρατα θυσιάστηκαν, ο ουρανός φωτίστηκε σαν να ετοιμάζεται για τη μεγάλη άφιξη...Τότε σταύρωσε τα χέρια της κι άρχισε να απαγγέλει τα μαγικά λόγια:

«Ισχυρέ προστάτη του Ήλιου και του ουρανού, σε καλώ άκου τη φωνή μου. Μεταμορφώσου από σφαίρα φωτός και φέρε μου τη νίκη σε αυτή τη μάχη. Σφράγισε την έρημο με τη λάμψη σου και ρίξε την οργή σου πάνω στον εχθρό μου. Ξεκλείδωσε τις δυνάμεις σου από βαθειά ώστε μαζί να νικήσουμε»

-Όχι...

Όταν τελείωσε την απαγγελία, η κραυγή του Δικεφάλου, συντάραξε το πεδίο της μάχης και σιγά σιγά το πλάσμα αυτό άρχισε να κατεβαίνει από τον ουρανό και να παίρνει μορφή καθώς ένας κεραυνός έπεσε πάνω του. Σιγά σιγά το σώμα του άρχισε να σχηματίζεται. Όταν βγήκαν και τα ηλεκτρισμένα φτερά του και η διαδικασία ολοκληρώθηκε, κατέβηκε και κάθισε μπροστά από την Makoto κραυγάζοντας άλλη μια φορά…Στην όψη του, ο Neo πάγωσε...Δεν περίμενε ποτέ να δει τον Δικέφαλο Αετό του να παίζεται εναντίον του, ειδικά μάλιστα όταν ήξερε ότι η επίθεσή του έφτασε στους 15000 πόντους...

-Σκοπεύεις να μου επιτεθείς με το δικό μου τέρας; Δεν πρόκειται να πετύχει, δεν θα σε υπακούσει! Δεν σου ανήκει!

-Δεν ανήκει ούτε και σε σένα τώρα πια. Από τη στιγμή που του γύρισες την πλάτη σε αυτόν και στους Αιγύπτιους Θεούς, τώρα σου επιστρέφουν τη χάρη...

Το μόνο που έπρεπε να κάνει τώρα, ήταν να επιτεθεί. Θα έβρισκε όμως το θάρρος; Ήταν κάτι το πολύ δύσκολο, όποιος έχανε, πέθαινε κι έτσι ουσιαστικά δεν θα προέκυπτε νικητής...Γι αυτό το λόγο δίσταζε να δώσει τη διαταγή, είχε δακρύσει και δεν ήξερε τι να κάνει. Και ο Neo κοιτούσε με ένα παγωμένο βλέμμα μιας και δεν μπορούσε να τον σταματήσει...μετά από λίγα λεπτά, μέσα από τους λυγμούς της διέταξε:

-Εμπρός Δικέφαλε...Επίθεση στους Πόντους Ζωής του!

Η επίθεση έφυγε από τα δύο κεφάλια του Αετού και ήταν σφοδρή, φυσικά ο Neo δεν ήταν σε θέση να αντισταθεί και οι φλόγες με τους κεραυνούς, τον παρέσυραν κάνοντάς τον να βγάλει μια δυνατή κραυγή πόνου και τους πόντους του να μηδενιστούν.

Όταν η επίθεση τελείωσε και οι Πόντοι Ζωής του έφτασαν στο μηδέν, οι τέσσερις σπείρες έσπασαν, όσο για αυτόν, έπεσε αναίσθητος στο έδαφος. Πριν όμως σωριαστεί κάτω, πρόλαβε να πει:

-Mako....Ευχαριστώ...

Και έπεσε οριστικά.

Την ίδια στιγμή έφταναν και οι άλλες κοντά του...Όμως δεν αντιδρούσε σε τίποτα, δεν είχε ούτε σφυγμό ούτε η καρδιά του ακουγόταν, ήταν αλήθεια τελικά όλα αυτά που έλεγε για το Παιχνίδι του Σκότους...;

-Δείτε! Τους είπε τότε η Sailor Mercury καθώς μάζευαν τις κάρτες του από κάτω.

-Αυτή είναι...Προσπάθησε να πει η Sailor Jupiter καθώς η κάρτα που είδαν, ήταν η Αιώνια Sailor Jupiter.

-Δεν...το πιστεύω...με είχε στην τράπουλά του από την αρχή...Αλλά τώρα.....τελείωσαν όλα...Τον έχασα...για πάντα...Είπε πάλι κλαίγοντας, το ίδιο και οι άλλες προσπαθούσαν να συγκρατήσουν τα δάκρυά τους...

Σε κάποια στιγμή όμως, τα δάκρυά της έπεσαν πάνω στην καρφίτσα του, αυτή άρχισε να λάμπει και τελικά, μια κίτρινη ακτίνα ξεπήδησε για να χτυπήσει το έδαφος και να εμφανιστούν από το πουθενά οι τρεις Θεοί της Αιγύπτου...Όταν τους είδε, το αίμα της πάγωσε, όμως συνήλθε και προσπάθησε να μιλήσει. Πάντα δακρυσμένη:

-Θεοί της Αιγύπτου σας παρακαλώ ακούστε με....Μην αφήσετε τον αγαπημένο μου να πεθάνει εξαιτίας της οργής του...Σίγουρα δεν θα επιτρέψετε να συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο. Όλοι έχουμε μια σκοτεινή πλευρά και πάντα δίνουμε την σκληρότερη από όλες τις μάχες για να την κατακτήσουμε. Σας ικετεύω...Μην επιτρέψετε να πεθάνει μέσα στην απελπισία...Είπε και τα δάκρυά της πύκνωσαν...

Ούτε οι Θεοί είχαν σκοπό να αφήσου να συμβεί κάτι τέτοιο, η επίθεση του Δικεφάλου, έδειξε στον Neo το αληθινό φως και το μεγαλύτερο σημάδι πως δεν είναι μόνος του όπως νόμιζε αρχικά, έτσι ένωσαν τις δυνάμεις τους και η ενέργεια και των τριών, συγκεντρώθηκε στην καρφίτσα του και την επανέφερε.

Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια του, το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε, ήταν την αγαπημένη του να στέκεται από πάνω του με την ανακούφιση ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπό της. Τα πρώτα του λόγια ήταν:

-Τι...συνέβη...; Γιατί είμαι εδώ...;

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε κι έπεσε μέσα στην αγκαλιά του. Κι αυτός ήθελε να κάνει το ίδιο αλλά ήταν εξαντλημένος και δεν μπορούσε να κουνηθεί...

-Το ήξερα ότι θα τα κατάφερνες, ο εσωτερικός θυμός σου δεν υπάρχει πια

-Ο ποιος...;

-Έδωσες μια μεγάλη μάχη σήμερα, μπορεί να νίκησα στη μονομαχία μας, αλλα ο πραγματικός νικητής είσαι εσύ...

-Δεν καταλαβαίνω...

-Δεν πειράζει...Σημασία έχει ότι είσαι και πάλι εδώ

Τότε εκείνος κατάλαβε και δεν απάντησε, παρά μόνο εισέπραξε τα χαμόγελα όλων

-Πείτε μου όμως, τι έγινε...;

-Ο κακός σου εαυτός, σου πρόσφερε θυμό και αυτό σε έφερε εκτός ελέγχου...

-Θέλετε να πείτε ότι ο θυμός μου με έκανε κακό;

-Ναι...

-Όχι...Πώς επέτρεψα να γίνει κάτι τέτοιο...;

-Μη σε ανησυχεί αυτό πια. Τελείωσε, είσαι ελεύθερος κι εγώ θα είμαι πάντα μαζί σου...

-Ευχαριστώ...

Ευτυχώς όλα κύλισαν ομαλά. Οι Θεοί έδειξαν χάρη στον Neo ο οποίος επανόρθωσε για τα λάθη του, πήρε πίσω τις κάρτες του, ξαναέφτιαξε τον Power Morpher και η οργή μέσα στην καρδιά του, κατευνάστηκε μια για πάντα...

129


End file.
